Dicas de como sobreviver em Supernatural
by Kika - Chan.5
Summary: Eu vi essa lista na Desciclopédia e resolvi postar. É como o titulo diz, são dicas de como sobreviver em Supernatural


Primeiro de tudo: Se dois irmãos gostosões aparecerem na porta da sua casa, perguntarem se algo fora do normal aconteceu, ou pedirem que você confie neles, mesmo que não haja alguma razão lógica para isso, nem pense duas vezes: Agarre a sua oportunidade (ou melhor, agarre algum deles, ou os dois) e diga que está com muito medinho e não pode ficar sozinha(o).

Compre alarmes contra incêndio e instale em todos cômodos da casa, caso sua mãe ou namorada peguem fogo o alarme será acionado a tempo dos bombeiros chegarem. E não se esqueça de inventar uma desculpa bem convincente do porque elas estavam presas no teto. De preferência diga que elas são compulsivas por limpeza e estavam o lavando com álcool quando acenderam um cigarro. Se forem loiras então não restará dúvidas de que você falou a verdade.

No caso de seu(sua) namorado(a) agir de forma estranha tente arrancar um pedaço da pele dele(a), se a pele sair com facilidade o(a) mate, pois um metamorfo pode estar usando sua aparência. Caso contrário se prepare, pois quem vai arrancar a sua pele vai ser ele(a).

Sempre carregue um vidro com água benta e jogue em pessoas que pareçam suspeitas de estar possuídas. Lembre-se que é melhor você ser espancado e chamado de louco do que ser atacado por um demônio. Então não pense duas vezes antes de jogar. E se estiver calor aproveite e jogue em você para Tomar um santo banho.

Jamais, de forma alguma confie em pessoas que tenham olhos amarelos. E para prevenir duvide também das outras cores. No caso da pessoa não ter olhos aumenta a probabilidade de ser alguma criatura sobrenatural.

Se o seu cachorro morreu, faça uma conjuração com o demônio... talvez ele vá com sua cara e traga seu animal de volta, mas saiba que você terá apenas mais 10 anos de vida e seu cachorro morrerá 1 ano depois atropelado por um Chevy Impala 67.

Para selar propostas feitas ou aceitas pelo demônio vocês terão que se beijar, algumas pessoas retardadas ficarão com inveja de você. Afinal não é qualquer um que já deu uns pegas no demônio.

Caso você se sinta muito solitário e mal-amado invoque algum ser sobrenatural, seja através de espelhos, rituais e pelo próprio pensamento. Assim você terá uma companhia que te trará novas experiências e muita adrenalina.

Tenha várias identidades falsas, como de bombeiro, policial, agente do FBI e até mesmo encanadores. Você nunca sabe quando vai precisar de uma dessas.

Quando as pessoas forem sinceras demais as mate, pois há uma grande chance delas estarem possuídas. Principalmente a sogra.

No caso da sogra estar possuída, saiba que nem água benta ajuda. A única forma de acabar com todo esse mal é cortando a língua dela ou atirando com um 12 na cabeça vale também tentar com um 45 ou com uma 50 milímetros. Mas se a criatura insistir em ficar no corpo aproveite e mande ela para o inferno. Porém há grandes riscos dela voltar, pois aturar sua sogra não deve ser fácil nem para os demônios que lá vivem.

Curiosidade: Sogras são reencarnação de demônios, elas só não assumem porque não se lembram. Mas consciente ou inconscientemente são seres malignos. Elas podem tentar disfarçar, mas geralmente sua aparência é assustadora.

Além das identidades falsas, mantenha um estoque de cartões de crédito na sua carteira e dê algum jeito de ganhar dinheiro por fora. Trabalhar como caçador não dá muito dinheiro. (Você pode mendigar os cartões das vítimas que salvou, mas não vai conseguir imitar as assinaturas por muito tempo).

Tenha um carro de fuga bastante potente. Por que não um Chevy Impala 1967 ou um moderno Hotwheels?

Agora que você tem o carro, mande equipá-lo com um porta-malas falso com cadeado, para ali esconder todos os objetos que serão usados em sua caçada.

Lembre - se que demônios não tem AIDS!

Sempre tenha camisinhas, pois a mulher que você está pegando pode (ou não) ter AIDS (ou ela pode ser apenas um lobisomem).

Demônios são piores que AIDS (ou não).

Além de balas comuns e de prata, mantenha em seu arsenal várias armas carregadas com sal grosso, que são úteis até mesmo contra fantasmas

Se encontrar uma linda mocinha vestida de branco pedindo carona na beira da estrada, não a leve para casa. Você pode perder a única vida que tem! Mas se for corajoso, dê carona e não pare seu carro até você chegar na sala de estar da garota.

Tenha sempre consigo um vidrinho de água benta. Vampiros e demônios são muito mais comuns do que você pensa.

Se encontrar uma arma capaz de acabar com qualquer criatura sobrenatural, não saia gastando todas as balas ou então te chamaram de anta.

Não adianta ter armas, facas, estacas se você também não tiver uma pá, bastante sal grosso e uma caixa de fósforos seca vai se ferra bonito.

Se suspeitar que seu vizinho está possuído, grite sem medo na cara dele o nome do Salvador em Latim, que é Cristo. Se ele estiver mesmo possuído você irá logo saber, do contrário invente uma desculpa esfarrapada envolvendo um nome falso e um irmão demente.

Falando em irmão, tenha sempre algum com poderes especiais por perto. São bastante úteis!

... Ou um bem corajoso e com sangue frio, que tire você das encrencas quando você não conseguir acabar com alguma criatura sobrenatural.

Tente aprender alguma coisa sobre mecânica e eletrônica. Seu carro pode sofrer um pequeno acidente ou você pode transformar o seu walkman num detector de criaturas sobrenaturais. Ou você pode ganhar uma grana consertando TVs..

Quando sua lanterna começar a falhar lembre que pode ser um fantasma e não fique batendo nela ou verificando as pilhas!

Ande sempre com uma câmera gravando tudo, pois os fantasmas são captados por freqüências magnéticas, assim é em Supernatural.

Não confie em fontes de desejos, e não peça para seu ursinho de pelúcia ficar grande e falar.

Você precisa saber que nem todos os vampiros são do mal. Alguns apenas sugam sangue de gado para sobreviver.

... Mas quando você encontrar algum que queira sugar seu pescocinho, saiba que, ao contrário dos vampiros de Angel e Buffy, eles não morrem na luz do sol e o alho apenas faz parte da sopa de ervilhas. No entanto, seria bem útil se você desse sangue de homem morto para eles beberem ou apenas os decapitassem.

Nunca diga Bloody Mary 3 vezes na frente do espelho. Bom... você deveria saber o porquê! Se não sabe procure saber Senhor Pouca Cultura.

Caso seu pai também seja um caçador, roube o diário dele da sala de evidências da polícia. Ele não irá te deixar na mão quando você não souber o que fazer.

... Do contrário, seu pai não é um caçador. Bem, você pode fazer o seu próprio.

Nunca acredite em alguém que aparece de repente no meio da estrada com fones de ouvido e pedindo carona. Mais tarde esta pessoa pode te usar para fazer uma "chamada para o papai". *Entenderem? Chamada para o papai"! Huahauahuahauha*

Leve sempre confeitos coloridos de chocolate para o meio de uma floresta. Você pode comê-los ou marcar o caminho, caso seja raptado por um Wendigo, por exemplo.

Nunca (mas nunca mesmo) acredite em palhaços ou no Michael Jackson. Os dois se aproveitam da inocência das pequenas crianças!

Se você estiver morto, saiba que as cenas de Ghost - do outro lado da vida, podem trazer algum significado para você.

... E caso você encontre uma garota bonita que é a única capaz de vê-lo, saiba que ela é a própria morte. Não se engane! Então ela lhe dará duas opções: ou você vai com ela para o outro mundo ou pode ficar vagando por esse mundo até se transformar num espírito cruel e assassino. Fique com a primeira opção, logo você não dará mais trabalho ainda para os outros caçadores, ou espere até que seu pai venda sua alma por você.

Quando tentar aprisionar algum demônio, faça sempre dois círculos de aprisionamento elevados a décima terceira potencia. Se um deles falhar você tem o outro.

É importante saber que homens infiéis sempre se dão mal. u.u Então, cuidado meninos!

Nunca transem com sereias, e também nunca acredite em agentes federais que curtem classic rock, não bebam na mesma garrafa que eles e nem deixem eles cuspirem na sua boca. Aliás, não deixem ninguém cuspir em suas bocas. Deve ser nojento.

Também nunca acredite em mulheres bonitonas que aparecem do nada. Essa é uma daquelas dicas bem básicas.

Tenha sempre no seu carro um CD (ou fita) com várias músicas interessantes. Nunca se sabe quando você vai passar longas horas na estrada.

Nunca comece um empreendimento milionário antes de verificar se aquela terra não foi amaldiçoada por algum velho índio.

Quando você encontrar um espantalho, não o chame de feio.

Desvie sempre de uma estrada que tenha "Rota 666".

Seu trabalho é ser caçador? Certo, não conte a ninguém, do contrário você será a presa.

Sempre tranque as janelas antes de dormir. E verifique se continuam fechadas mais tarde...

Confie sempre em suas premonições, se você as tiver.

... Isso deveria ser a primeira dica: acredite sempre no inexplicável!

Cuidados com as sombras. Elas podem realmente machucar você.

Alguém que despencou de um prédio e não morreu só pode estar possuído. A menos que seja o Locke do seriado Lost...

Saiba que as criaturas sobrenaturais não são as únicas a cometerem atos malévolos. A família do seu melhor amigo pode usar ossos humanos como troféus e você nem saber disso

Quadros com navalhas desenhadas podem ser perigosos... E o pior, a navalha pode nem pertencer ao barbeiro.

Tenha sempre em mãos um computador portátil para fazer as suas pesquisas.

... E visite sempre a biblioteca pública da cidade em que você estiver. Os jornais antigos são ótimos para encontrar pessoas e casos sobrenaturais!

Sempre fique alerta para os sinais ao seu redor.

... E durante suas caçadas, evite deixar pistas.

Se a chave do seu caro estiver no bolso e ele ligar sozinho, corra!

Use sempre muito concreto para lacrar definitivamente o túmulo de um fantasma serial killer.

Para se proteger, faça um círculo de sal ao seu redor.

Se, do nada, aparecer o nome "Croatoan" gravado em um poste da sua cidade, na boa, dê o fora dali.

Sempre acredite quando sua filha disser que tem um fantasma no armário. Isso se você tiver uma filha.

Nunca ouça mensagens de celular perto de um demônio, ele pode alterá-las.

Para livrar a sua casa de espíritos ruins, coloque sal nos quatro cantos da casa. melhor encha a casa toda com sal

Seu irmão pode ser uma pessoa maravilhosa, quando não está possuído ou quando um mutante não está se passando por ele.

você jamais conseguira fugir do camarim de um anjo.

Não é nada agradável ter um anjo possuindo você, diga sempre não.

Quando um mutante se transformar em você, tome cuidado. É, agora ele sabe todos os seus segredos.

Nunca aceite o convite de uma garota bonita para jogar uma partida de game de tiros, ainda mais envolvendo apostas ... Sem antes você saber qual é o placar dela.

Só faça trato com a Lilith, assim você ganhará mais do que um beijo.

Tempestades e morte de gado podem indicar que o demônio de olhos amarelos está por perto.

... Ah! Quando as luzes da sua casa piscam, também não é um bom sinal. Se você não tiver pago a conta de luz, seu nome pode estar no SPC. Se não, isso pode ser menor dos seus problemas!

Nunca faça acordos em encruzilhadas.

leve uma anja pro carro, você irá se dar bem.

Se de repente tudo ficar preto e branco, arrume alguma arma de prata.

Nunca é bom arrematar em um leilão uma quadro da família "Adams".

Tenha sempre uma lista bastante gorda para desculpas esfarrapadas.

E quando alguém perguntar qual o seu nome, diga que é Ted Nuget.

Mantenha pentagramas e cruzes sempre na posição correta.

Crie códigos entre você e seu parceiro de caçada.

Se você for pro inferno jamais aceite ser o torturador, diga sempre não, seja homem.

Não adianta torturar um demônio ele jamais dirá o que você quer saber.

Sempre guarde algumas cervejas, com água benta misturada, para oferecer a visitas inesperadas.

Se você acordar e estiver tocando Heat Of The Moment do Asia no rádio, prepare-se, alguém vai morrer logo, e varias vezes!

Se você ja tem motivos suficientes para não ir preso, ai vai mais um: Existem espíritos de enfermeiras malucas que são serial killer nas Cadeias!

E saiba que Os Gênios (ou Djinns) não são bonzinhos como os de Jeannie é um Gênio e eles podem estar se alimentando de Você enquanto Você dorme.

Não Existem demônios bonzinhos.

Tatue um pentagrama em você para não ser possuído...

Você precisa ter memória fotográfica para memorizar símbolos, pois você vai precisar usá-los.

Se, por acaso, encontrar um livro de bruxaria, saiba, eles não são iguais aos de Harry Potter!

...Então, não os torne em "Livro de Cabeceira".

Mas,se tudo estiver perdido,chame o Sam e o Dean eles poderão te ajudar.

Se Lilith está atrás de você é melhor se matar e se esconder no inferno.

Nunca acredite num anjo malvadão, acredite sempre no anjo mais legal.

Os anjos também querem o armagedon.

Se quando você era criança, um demônio pingou sangue na sua boca e agora você tiver poderes sinistros, nunca aceite ajuda de outro demônio para aprender a usá-los.

Se você descobrir que tem outro irmão e estiverem ocorrendo ou já ocorreram roubo de cadáveres na cidade natal dele, não tenha medo e meta logo um tiro na cabeça do infeliz.

Sempre tome cuidado com seu pescoço, não por causa de vampiro e sim por causa de demônios e alguns espíritos, eles adoram cortar pescoços, o seu pode ser o próximo... Cuidado!

Desenhe pentagramas no porta-malas do seu carro, fazendo isso seu carro vira um cofre antidemônios (no teto também).

Tenha um estoque grande de sal, prata, água benta e ferro, isso faz afastar quase qualquer coisa sobrenatural. Obs: de preferência dois mil quilos de cada pois você nuca mais saber quanto vai usar.

Se alguém te tirar do inferno e se isso não foi um demônio, prepare-se você pode ter que trabalhar pra Deus.

Se você não for alguém importante, não tente olhar para algum anjo, você pode ficar sem olhos.

Sempre tenha uma pá, sal, álcool e fósforos no porta mala de seu carro,você nunca sabe quando vai ter que desenterrar e queimar um cadáver.

Não confie em palhaços e nem abra a porta de casa pra ele como uma criança imbecil ingênua.

Nunca vá com o Cass para o cabaré,bom isso se você não quiser ser expulso porque o cara tentou converter a prostituta.

Não acredite em demônios gostosonas e nem em demônios lindões, eles sempre querem te levar pro inferno pra fazer com você o q aconteceram com eles.

Os cãezinhos fofinhos da Lilith não são animais pra você ter em casa, eles só tem uma função te levar pro inferninho pra queimar bunitinho.

Não é só porque você morreu (e foi pro inferno ) que você vai continuar morto(e no inferno).

Se você encontrar dois nerds com uma câmera perto de uma casa assombrada livre-se deles (dê a eles a sua conta Lvl 124 do Tibia)

Lembre-se os irmãos Winchester são os melhores caçadores, chame-os quando precisar

Se do nada os mortos da sua cidade voltarem a vida alegando serem "zumbis do bem",na boa,de um tiro da cabeça desses zumbis antes que eles comecem a te devorar(literalmente),e se for uma pessoa que você não gostava,aproveite para da umas porradas antes,e atire de 12 pra garantir.

E não se deixe levar pelos filme e jogos,zumbis são rápidos e eles sabem usar a maçaneta.

Se você estiver investigando mortes estranhas em um sanatório ,não chega la metido a caçador fodão não,o bicho vai sacar na hora e vai te deixar doido de verdade.

E falando em sanatórios,sempre acredite nos malucos,principalmente se eles dizem que tem um monstro no -se:toda maluquice tem sua ponta de verdade.

Se você for convidar a Morte para jantar na sua casa, nunca se esqueça de comprar pizza.

Nunca Jogue fogo no irmãozinho do LuLu. A não ser que você goste de virar carne moída.

Nunca faça pactos com demônios do mesmo sexo, se eles possuírem câmeras fotográficas. Eles podem mostrar para seus amigos.


End file.
